The hurt I feel
by Alice of Spades
Summary: What if Rai had a sister? What if she came to take Rai away after she finds out how his treated? What if Rai doesn't want to go back to the Temple? What will hapen to them now? Raix?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the letter and E-mails**

Rai sat by the window during dinner. He stared out the window to the moon. He hated the temple. His life there sucked. He betrays them once and is beaten everyday for it. He was beaten even when he opened his mouth to speak.

'Why do I stay here? I could be with family in Brazil, America, Japan, or Egypt…….Egypt would be the best choose. I know the princess there personally,' he thought as he looked to the table, 'Maybe I should e-mail her.'

"Raimundo," said Master Fung as he came into the room, "You have a letter." He handed the letter to Rai and walked off as Rai looked at it.

"Who's it from Rai?" Asked Kimiko as she looked over his shoulder. Raimundo shrugged.

"Well open it," said Clay as he stood next to him. Raimundo opened the letter and it read,

Ei Rai,

Como são? Acabo de vir a Japão visitar para fora primo e eu encabeço costas a afterword de Egito. Correio eletrônico justo me e conto-me onde o templo está porque venho aí para um layover.

Ame ya e mais tarde,

Nephera

Translated:

Hey Rai,

How are you? I just came to Japan to visit out cousin and I'm heading back to Egypt afterword. Just e-mail me and tell me where the temple is because I am coming there for a layover.

Love ya and later,

Nephera

"Um Raimundo what does it say?" asked Omi as he tried to read it.

"Nothing," Rai said as he looked to Kimiko, "Can I barrow your laptop for a minute?" Kimiko looked at him then kicked him in the stomach and burned his skin. Then she smiled and said,

"Sure." And went to go get it while Omi and Clay beat him till she came back. When she came back he log onto it. He went to the internet and onto his e-mail.

Ei Nephera,

eu sou alegre ouvir de você. Minha vida está inferno aqui. Eu não sou batido nenhuma questão o que eu faço e perco-o e o outros. Amo-o e se eu não o faço para fora daqui nos próximos dias eu juro estas pessoas me matarão!!! de qualquer jeito eu espera o você estejam em bom saúde e que você tem um seguro viagem costas a Egito

Amor você demais,

Raimundo

Translated:

Hey Nephera,

I'm glad to hear from you. My life is hell here. I get beaten no matter what I do and I miss you and the others. I love you and if I don't make it out of here in the next few days I swear these people will kill me!!! anyway I hope that you are in good health and that you have a safe trip back to Egypt

Love you too,

Raimundo

He pressed send and sent it. He got up and gave it back to Kimiko.

"Here," he said and started to walk off when he fell. He heard people come to him and then all went black.

_Somewhere else_

A girl was on her computer checking her e-mail. She saw a name that caught her eye. 'Hey brother Raimundo e-mailed me,' she thought, 'I guess he got my letter.' She read the e-mail and her blood boiled. 'Oh hell no. They did not hurt him,' she thought in rage, 'I know he betrayed them he told me in his last e-mail but this is ridicules. When I get to China, I'm asking where this temple is and getting him back…..even if it means killing all in my way.' She then closed her laptop and waited for the plane to land.


	2. The not so great meeting

_**Chapter 2**_

Rai woke up in his room bandages all on his body. He looked around and saw that the door was open. He sat up and held his head. He then started to hear yelling outside the temple. He stood and slowly walked to the door or the building and gazed outside.

"Where the hell is he?? I want him here now!!!" he heard a woman yell.

"No way well tell you," he heard Kimiko yell.

"Yes you most likely work for the Heylin side," he heard Omi yell. Rai sighed did they have to think that everyone who came to see him worked there. He started to walk outside to the garden where he heard the shouts and yell get louder.

"Why would I work with the side that is hurting Rai?" the woman asked in a pissed off tone.

"How should we know," said Clay. Rai was now close enough to see that Kimiko clay and Omi were arguing with a woman about his height and age. She had tanish skin, straight black hair, a red shirt with a black heart and a pair of black cargo pants. She had 6 golden bracelets on both arms and a thin golden crown that had a blue gem hanging down from the middle. He was shocked

. _'I can't believe she actually came here,' _he thought.

"Nephera," he said aloud and all looked at him.

"Rai," the woman said as she ran to him, "Are you ok?" She was only 1 foot away from him when she stopped and looked at his condition.

"Oh Rai what have they done," she said as she saw the damage. It was then she made up her mind she turned to where the other three were and Master Fung and said, "I'm taking him home with me."

"What?" They all cried as they looked at her.

"You can't do that," Kimiko argued.

"I can and I will by Egyptian law if a family member of the person in any country no matter which one wants to take the Kin back they may," said Nephera as she looked at them coldly.

"But Rai isn't Egyptian," reminded clay, "Or an Egyptian citizen."

"No…but I am," said Nephera as she smirked and crossed her arms making her bracelets jingle. All were stun.


	3. Author's notes

I'm sorry but I won't update till I get a little more reviews Even if there Flames I don't care just give me something I can work with please. Thank you

-Mayonaka


	4. A secret added

None of the xalion worriors said a word. All were Stuned at the words just spoken.

"Nephera," said Rai as she turned to him, "You didn't have to come all the way here. You probably missed your flight back to Egypt." Nephera crossed her arms.

"Rai if you think I would have just left you here after that e-mail then I should be kicked out of Egypt and die in the desert," she said with a look that said, 'Don't argue with me.' Rai smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks Nep," he said as he hugged her. She smiled. "No prob Rai."

"You mean your going to go with her!!!" cried Kimiko as she pointed to Nephera. Rai nodded then glared.

"I'm tired of the way you guy's treat me and I won't take it anymore," he said calmly while his heart beat a million miles per second. Nephera looked at him and noticed little beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"Com'on Rai let's go home and have a doctor look at your wounds," she said as she gently grabbed his arm and started tp pull him away. Omi chose this time to attack her. Nephera saw this and gasped as the gem glowed and turned black. Suddenly there was a shield around her and Rai. She then knew it was time to get Rai out of there and pulled him to the car she had. They buckled up and drove off leaving the stuned Xalion worriers there.

**With Rai and Nephera**

Nephera and Raimundo got to the airport in half an hour and were looking for their gate. "Neph," said Rai quietly.

"Hm?" asked Nephera. Rai smiled

"Thanks again," he said as she grimced. Nephera saw that and guided him to a seat where thye both sat so he could take a breather while she pulled out a pain reliver.

"Are you still taking your meds?" she asked him as she gae him the pills which he swallowed them dry. Rai nodded.

"Yea but I was only taking half so I could make them last," he said as he sighed. Nephera nodded.

"So they didn't know?" she asked her eyes looking out the window. Rai shook his head.

"And I had planned to keep it like that if I never got out of there," he said as he leaned on her shoulder, "Can you wake me when the plane starts to board?" Nephera looked at him them smiled.

"Sure Rai I will."

"Thanks...for everything." he said as he fell asleep.

"No problem...bro...no problem," she said quietly as he dozed off.


	5. The Medications

Nepehera woke Rai up when the plane arrived and he fell back asleep when it took flight. Nephera carding her finger's threw his hair as she looked out the window.

'Soon Rai you will be home,' She thought with a small smile, 'And maybe you'll find more then what your looking for.' She chuckled at a memory of their friends when they found out he had gone to the temple.

Flashback

_"What do you mean his in china?!!?!" Yelled a boy with short red hair and unusally green eyes. He was about 5'6" and wore blue jeans a red top and had a lightly tanned cmplextion. _

_A slightly younger Nephera sighed. "He left for late last night at his parents request he didn't have time to tell anyone but me," she said with a sad smile._

_"But why china?" Asked another boy calmer. He had dark blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a while t-shirt and a pair of shorts. His pale complextion odd for as much sun as he got._

_"Something about Xalion Dragons or something like that," said Nephera as she sat in her chair her crown placed on her head, "If I had a say he would have never gone in the first place. I don't trust places that don't let you see your family and friends much."  
The boys nodded. "Guess we wait for his return," said The red head, "Am I right...You Highness?" Nephera nodded._

_"Yes and don't call me that your basiclly family since your dating my brother Kai," said Nephera as she saw his blush, "I knew it Raku is dating Kai!"_

_With that the red head identified as Raku ran after Nephera as she ran and laughed. 'You'll find love in someone Rai,' she thought as she ran, 'Maybe you'll find it in Toruku. Ra only know's.' _

End Flashback

Yes Nephera would make sure Rai found love in one of his many homes that he never found at the temple. She looked down at him and smiled at his peaceful expression.

**With the warriors**

'I can't belive that bitch took Rai,' thought Kimiko as she fummed. The other's choose to keep as far away as posibble from her.

"How could we let her take him?" She yelled. Clay shook his head.

"I don't know...but I also didn't know that Rai had family in Egypt," he said Kimiko stopped fumming.

"Neither did I," she and Omi said together. They looked at eachother and stared. Kimiko sighed then started walking to Rai's old room wit Clay and Omi right behind her.

"Let's check his room see if there's anything in there we can use," she said as she opened his door. She noticed it was suprinigly clean. (They used a medic room to put Rai in when he was hurt)

She Clay and Omi looked around till Clay found 3 pill bottles, 2 knives, and a picture.

"Guys come here I found somethings," he said as he pulled them out. He layed them in front of the other's and looked at the bottles. He noticed one was an 'Anti-depression' and another was a for 'Social Phobia'.

'Why would Rai have these?' he asked himself as he looked at the third bottle but could not identify what it was. He finally gave up and looked at the picture with Kimiko as Omi looked at the knives.

"The girl here looks like the girl Rai left with," she said. Clay nodded.

"And the guy to her lft looks like Raimundo," he said as she looked at it.

"But who are the other 2 on her laft and the one behind her?" Asked Omi as she too looked at the picture done looking at the knives.

"I...I don't knw," she said.

"I may know," said a voice behind them they turned to see...

YAY A CLIFFY Sorry for the long awaited update been a little stressed since school started up again well later


	6. AN Plz read

Ok I know you all are waiting on a new chapter and this will be a HUGE disappointment but I need help. I lost track of where I was going with this and need your input on some things. I don't want to give this story up or put it up for adoption but I do need your help to figure out my next move. The main thing is I can't remember who I was going to make tell them about Rai. Also I might revamp this story to make it flow a little better. I'll say this now this was the first story I POSTED onto Fanfic but it's not the first I've written and I am almost ashamed at the way it's written and such so if you can help and bear with me I'll do the best I can. Thank you so much and I appreciate everything you all are and hopefully will do for me.


End file.
